


My fave colour is orange, I’m a total himbo [that's my favourite colour and you're my favourite person]

by reggiemolina (yeahboiislay)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bobby and Trevor are Twins!, Multi, no beta we clown like the JATP tumblr fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/reggiemolina
Summary: Snippets into the life and afterlife of Sunset Curve and how they met the Molina siblings.[Alternatiely known as JATP if Bobby was a twin and died alongside the boys]For@wadewaits on tumblrsorry this is so short but I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Ray Molina/Rose
Kudos: 12





	My fave colour is orange, I’m a total himbo [that's my favourite colour and you're my favourite person]

**2nd July 1995**

“-Trevor, this is gonna be our big night.” Bobby said as he walked towards the garage, “you gotta be there with us. We need our rhythmic guitarist.” Trevor turned to face his twin brother and tapped a letter against his thigh, “no, Bobbert, they need you. I’ll come along but tonight I’m leaving the band. I got my acceptance letter.” Bobby stood still in shock, Sunset Curve was not just a band, they were brothers; god knows how his life would change if Trevor left. They were in their final year of high school and only Trevor had the intention of going to university. The rest of them were going to try their luck and make it big in the music scene. Bobby pulled Trevor into a fierce hug and the two of them stayed still, listening to the clock tick away. “Trevbert, you gotta go tell the guys.” Bobby pulled away and they walked into the garage.

Alex lay with his head in Reggie’s lap as Luke scribbled lyrics in his tattered journal. Bobby’s heart skipped a beat as Reggie looked up and smiled “hey! Bobbert, Trevbert! come join the pile,” Luke put down his journal and lay down next to Alex as Bobby lay beside Reggie, carefully resting his head on his shoulder. Trevor stood in his place and swayed side to side. “Guys?” he asked softly, “we got to talk. I’m leaving the band,” he said with finality. Luke opened his mouth to argue but Trevor held his hand up, “I got my acceptance letter and I’ve been thinking. You guys don’t need two rhythmic guitarists, especially when you have one that is an expert and another who sounds shit. I’m holding you guys back and I can’t do that anymore.”

“You’re not shit at the guitar and you’re not holding us back,” Reggie said with melancholy in his eyes, “Trevor, you’re not just part of the band, you’re a brother to us too.” Alex piped up. Luke looked at Trevor “Trevor, you’d never hold us back. You and Bobby didn’t just join a band, you gave us a home. We could never thank you enough. Go to university and don’t forget us when you’re a bigshot musician, you dickhead.” Trevor shook his head and joined the pile of limbs, “I can’t forget my brothers, you’ll be on every dedication list for every album I’ll write,” he tucked his head into the nook of someone’s neck and sighed. He had his brothers with him and that’s all that mattered at that moment.

* * *

**???**

Luke wasn’t sure how it had happened, but they were dead. Done, dusted, they had kicked the bucket. They had just finished their soundcheck, leaving Trevor to flirt with the hot waitress. He couldn’t remember what happened after the hot dogs, did they eat something wrong? Around him was complete darkness and silence except for a muffled sobbing. Luke’s heartbeat quickened and his hand shot up to this chest, could he even have a heart attack if he was dead? He wanted to look for his bandmates, unsure if they had survived or not but fear paralysed him. Tears ran down Luke’s face as he mourned his own life and wished only if he could have seen his parents one final time.

Alex couldn’t stop sobbing, his anxiety and fear flooding him. He was dead and alone. Dead and without his brothers. He wasn’t even sure if the others survived or that they were condemned to the same dark fate. He cried out for Luke, for Bobby and for Reggie. He mourned his life and those he had left behind. Alex threaded his fingers through his hair, cursing cruel fate and how it had robbed him of his future, of their band’s future and the chance of him finding love.

Reggie was frozen, he was dead and yet felt lighter. At least he didn’t have to worry about his parents. A hand was holding his and he knew by touch alone that it was Bobby’s. Reggie’s heart panged as he felt around himself, looking for both Alex and Luke. He wasn’t completely alone and that for him was a blessing but he couldn’t rest easy not knowing what happen to his brothers. “Bobby?” he whispered into the darkness. Silence wrapped itself around Reggie before Bobby choked back a sob. “Reg? Oh God Reg. We’re dead.”

Bobby felt familiar arms wrap themselves around him as he sagged into Reggie. “Hey don’t worry,” Reggie said, his voice low and comforting, “we’re here together and I bet Luke and Alex are sitting like this, worrying about us.” Bobby nodded and sighed, his fists still clenched, “Probably not, you know how Luke is during high emotion situations. We’re different.” Bobby cursed himself, _ “you idiot,” _ he screamed at himself,  _ “you die and the first thing you can think of is flirt with Reggie?”  _ Reggie hummed, “well I think you’re right about that. I mean we’re different but not Different.” The two fell into silence, trying to listen for any indicator that they were not alone.

* * *

**16 September 2020**

Carlos gripped Julie’s hand with rigour as the two of them stood in front of the garage door. “You don’t have to come with me, I think I’ll be fine Carlos,” Julie said as Carlos shook his head, “and let you and your sweaty palms slip down the ladder? Nah, I’m coming with you.” They both opened the door together and hesitantly walked inside. The plants were still alive, a feat accomplished by Carrie and Flynn, the former leaving the latter to complete this duty. Carlos lead the way, slightly pulling Julie to the couch and sitting her down as she stared up to the chairs that hung from the ceiling.

“Remember the loft and the pile of stuff up there?” Julie asked Carlos, “I think we should start there.” Carlos quickly scaled the ladder and promptly came down it, a CD in his hands. “Hey! Look what I found! Cleaning Tunes.” he handed Julie the CD, unsure if she had seen it before. “Sunset Curve,” she read out before putting it inside the CD player. Carlos sat next to Julie, bopping his head as screams grew louder. He covered his ears as Julie protectively stood in front of him as four teenage boys landed on the carpet. The four of them screamed at the siblings as Julie grabbed Carlos’ hand, both of them running out of the studio, past their father and straight into Julie’s bedroom. Carlos lept under the covers of Julie’s bed as she grabbed her phone and joined him. “Flynn!” Carlos whispered as he stared at Julie’s phone, “911 means 911!” 

“Carlos? Julie?” Ray asked from the doorway, “what happened?” The two of them popped their head out of the cover. “Ghosts dad!” Carlo said, fear melting away to show pure glee. “Kids” Ray started, “I get it. When I look around I still see your mother-” The two of them began to protest but Ray put his hand up, “okay let’s calm down, eat dinner and then I’ll deal with this Fantasma.” 

Julie set the table and watched as Carlos sat down in their father’s place, holding on to her hand as they read grace. Tia Victoria came with a pot of food and left with bombshell news. Ray looked at his two children glaring into thin air and felt seasick. He felt out of control and worried. Music was a part of Rose and Julie, with Rose gone he had to step in and bring music back to his daughter. The sound of classic 90’s rock pulled him out of his thoughts as Julie and Carlos ran to the garage to turn the stereo off. Hope blossomed in his chest as he watched his children race each other.


End file.
